1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer bezel, and particularly to a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover.
2. The Related Art
A computer generally has a data storage device attached to a computer enclosure for storing and accessing data. The data storage device may be a floppy disk drive or a CD-ROM drive. A side panel or a top panel is detachable from the computer enclosure, for facilitating assembly of the data storage device to the computer enclosure. However, the side panel or top panel is usually attached to the computer enclosure with bolts. Thus assembly or disassembly of the data storage device is time-consuming and laborious.
To overcome the above problems, one kind of conventional computer enclosure has an opening in a bezel thereof. The bezel is mounted on a front panel of the enclosure, and a storage device is attached to the enclosure through the opening in the bezel. However, the opening in the bezel interrupts the otherwise perfect surface of the bezel, which detracts from the bezel""s aesthetic appeal.
As a result, another kind of conventional enclosure has a door attached to the bezel and covering the opening of the bezel. However, the door must be manually opened and closed when gaining access to a data storage device within. This is inconvenient.
It is strongly desired to provide a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover which overcomes the above problems encountered in the prior art.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover for facilitating assembly of a data storage device to a computer enclosure.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover which cover does not require manual operation when gaining access to the data storage device within a computer enclosure.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a computer bezel having a pivotable drive cover which blends well with the aesthetic configuration of a computer enclosure.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer bezel in accordance with the present invention comprises a base defining an opening for providing access to a data storage device mounted in a computer, and a drive cover pivotably attached to the base and received in the opening. A pair of posts is formed in the base below the opening. Two arcuate arms extend from an inner surface of the drive cover. Each arm defines a pivoting hole at a free end thereof, for extension of the corresponding post of the base therethrough. A helical spring encompasses each of the posts of the base, and engages with the drive cover. The spring acquires elastic potential energy when the cover is rotated from a closed position to an open position.